Cloud on the Summer Breeze
by Eaglefoot
Summary: Will the Bloodclan cats kill the newly named Riverfur, Thunderheart, Shadowfoot and Windstorm? What will Thundercan do about Swampclaw's dream? Parts 2 out of 3 are up!
1. Prologe: Lost love and belonging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stoneteller, Firestar or Blackstar. The others I made up.**

Cloudfeather walked closer to the Shadowclan border. She stopped for a moment, thinking she had seen a flash of movement. She sighed. It was just a rabbit. Not one of her clan mates.

Nearing the border, she took a step onto Shadowclan territory. She paused, thinking she had heard voices. Cloudfeather listened, then shook her head. No voices.

She continued to pad through the Shadowclan territory when she heard paw steps. A patrol!

Cloudfeather drove into the bracken quickly and hoped they wouldn't catch her scent.

"Do you smell something?" She heard a male voice asked.

Another tom voiced, "No…"

The first cat walked by her, followed by a set of tortoiseshell legs. Cloudfeather could smell the tortoiseshell she-cat perfectly from here, and she recognized her worst enemy, "Moonclaw," She hissed.

"I think I hear something," said the last cat.

Are you sure?" The first tom asked.

The second tom nodded, "I'll be fine, Ravenwhisker,"

Ravenwhisker nodded, "Whatever you say, Scruffclaw,"

The tom nodded and peered into the bush, "Come out,"

Cloudfeather wasn't worried. She knew this cat. As soon as Ravenwhisker and Moonclaw were gone, she poked her head out of the bush, "Scruffclaw!"

The scruffy brown tom gazed deep into her eyes. His blue eyes were filled with love and concern, "Cloudfeather! I told you to stop coming to Shadowclan. It is too dangerous! Moonclaw would have killed you on sight,"

The creamy and tan she-cat frowned, "I know, Scruffclaw, but I love you. Even if I am the deputy of Thunderclan,"

Scruffclaw lowered his lead and gave her a lick, "Please don't come back,"

Cloudfeather sighed, "Don't you want to have kits, Scruffclaw?"

"I love you, Cloudfeather, and that is why I don't want to have kits. It would ruin the relationship that we have,"

Cloudfeather said nothing, put pressed her head against him and looked at her love. He was not handsome, nor brave. His body was lithe and scruffy, with perked ears. His pelt was a dark brown in colour, and his tail was just a little but too short. But he had won her over with his charming attitude.

"Scruffclaw!" Moonclaw's voice rang out.

Scruffclaw turned to Cloudfeather, "Get in the bracken, _Now_,"

Cloudfeather nodded, and dove in a large bush as she watched Moonclaw approach Scruffclaw.

The she-cat looked beautiful. The light danced off her tortoiseshell fur, making her look like Starclan on earth.

"Scruffclaw, we should get going,"

"I don't feel so well," Scruffclaw mumbled, avoiding Moonclaw's eyes.

"We can't go back to camp. Russetheart and Ravenwhisker would get so mad at us," Moonclaw argued.

"We can catch a vole or two on the way," Scruffclaw mewed. Moonclaw nodded and the two left.

Cloudfeather came out of hiding and headed back to Thunderclan.

Scruffclaw sighed as he remembered how he had first met the wonderful she-cat Cloudfeather. It had been at a gathering. He had seen her and headed over. She had still been an apprentice then, and him a newly named warrior.

It was later that Riverclan, growing so strong with all the fish, declared war with Thunderclan. Scruffclaw had persuaded Blackstar to help Thunderclan, and so they had fought with Thunderclan and Scruffclaw had saved Cloudpaw's life.

Scruffclaw had been deeply injured, but Shadowclan had no clue about that so they had left the clearing, leaving him behind. Firestar had taken pity on Scruffclaw and brought him back to the Thunderclan camp, where he had witnessed Cloudfeather's warrior ceremony.

She had come over to him, and they had shared tongues until the sun went down.

It had been the most memorable moment of his life.

As soon as he was able, he had rejoined Shadowclan. At the next gathering, he had told Cloudfeather of his love for her.

"Scruffclaw!" The voice of a thickset tabby broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Duststorm?"

Duststorm stepped closer to him, "Come with me. Now,"

Scruffclaw puzzled for a moment, then asked, "Why?"

Duststorm sighed, "You know how the rabbits have been scarce?"

Scruffclaw nodded, and Duststorm continued, "Well I found out why,"

The brown tom looked up, "Really?"

Duststorm nodded, "Thunderclan has been stealing them. Without telling Blackstar, let's go get some back,"

Scruffclaw's stomach pitched, "Thunderclan…"

"Something wrong?" Duststorm teased, "Fall in love with a Thunderclan she-cat?"

"Of course not!" Scruffclaw lied, annoyed.

Duststorm smiled, "Good, then let's go!"

Scruffclaw sighed but got to his feet. They padded out into the forest, and ducked under Russetheart's question of where they were going, leaving the deputy behind.

The scruffy brown tom followed his large friend waddle towards the border. They descended the hill, and Scruffclaw felt his heart following. His heart was descending as well. Could he bring himself to hurt Cloudfeather's clan?

No, he thought. I can't. But I must.

"Warriors, fight!" The cry of Firestar rang through the clearing.

Cloudfeather turned her head. She could only scent four Riverclan warriors. But then she smelt Shadowclan. Shadowclan warriors! She turned to see Scruffclaw running towards her. She didn't expect him to leap on her and knock her down, "Stay out of this," he hissed.

Cloudfeather nodded and watched him run towards a Riverclan warrior, Sleekfur. Sleekfur mewed something to Scruffclaw and Scruffclaw nodded. The two headed towards the fresh-kill pile when a silvery tom with dark stripes running over his back stepped in the way. His voice was low.

"Stay away from Cloudfeather if you value your life. I love her, and you shall not harm her,"

Scruffclaw stopped short and cast an angry glance towards Cloudfeather, who gaped, "…"

When the two warriors had left, Cloudfeather got up, "Blackstripe…"

The large tom turned away, "Not now,"

But Cloudfeather wouldn't stop, "Why did you say that to him?"

Blackstripe paused, "What does it matter?"

"You can't say that to the cat I love, Blackstripe!" Cloudfeather cried out.

Blackstripe's eyes went wide, "But he is-"

"Shadowclan, I know," Cloudfeather snapped, and walked away, leaving a crestfallen Blackstripe behind.

A cat hurled at a breakneck speed at Cloudfeather. Time went slower then it should have. It's going to kill me, thought Cloudfeather. I am going to die.

Then a Shadowclan warrior leapt in front of her.

"Scruffclaw?"

It wasn't Scruffclaw. Duststorm picked himself up and turned to Cloudfeather. Cloudfeather realized at that moment how handsome he was. A dusty brown with a white under belly and fluffy fur. Intelligent green eyes sparkled with laughter. But not laughter at her. Laughter not at her, but at life.

"Where's Scruffclaw?" Cloudfeather asked.

Duststorm pointed to a motionless brown body near the fresh-kill pile, "Dead,"

Cloudfeather's eyes filled with tears, "I loved him…"

"Cloudfeather, I know I may never replace Scruffclaw, but I can try…."

Cloudfeather looked up at the Shadowclan tom and nodded, leaning against him.

Riverclan had gone, and Cloudfeather smiled in relief.

"Who is that?" An angry voice hissed.

"I said, who is that?" Eaglefoot asked, hissing at Duststorm.

Cloudfeather stepped forwards, "That's Duststorm and I-"

"I'll go now," Duststorm interrupted, walking towards the edge of camp. Cloudfeather ran after him.

Duststorm turned, "What?"

Cloudfeather gulped before mewing, "I don't think we will ever be anymore then friends,"  
Duststorm nodded sadly and padded away.

Cloudfeather stared a little bit more then walked away, ambling towards the Medicine cat's den, where she found Brackenclaw, healing a wounded she-cat.

The golden brown tabby looked up, "Yes?"

Cloudfeather took a deep breath, "I'm leaving the clan,"

Brackenclaw and the she-cat, Goldenpetal, stared at her, "What?"

"I have to," Cloudfeather explained, "My love is gone. He won't come back,"

"Duststorm?" Brackenclaw asked, confused.

"No," Cloudfeather disagreed, "Scruffclaw. He died today."

Goldenpetal looked at her and softly mewed, "Love between two different clans only brings sorrow, Cloudfeather,"

"I know that!" Cloudfeather snapped, and walked away from camp, out past the river, towards the highstones. When she got there, she rested for one night, then set out again, towards the mountains.

"Starclan guide me,"

And so Starclan did.

Cloudfeather wandered on her own for days, tired and hungry. She lay down and fell asleep.

In her dream, a scruffy brown tom appeared, his eyes full of pain, "Do you…really love Blackstripe?"

"Of course not," Cloudfeather cried out, "I didn't even know he liked me!"

Scruffclaw was silent, "I see,"

Cloudfeather took a step towards the Starclan cat.

"Cloudfeather?"

"Yes?" Cloudfeather asked.

"Look at yourself. You are having my kits. They are in you," Scruffclaw said.

Cloudfeather looked down to see a swollen belly and gasped in delight and in horror, "But I'm alone. I can't take care of them,"

"Follow the star, Cloudfeather," Scruffclaw instructed.

"What star?" But Scruffclaw was gone.

The next morning, when Cloudfeather awoke, she thought she saw a falling star. A dying warrior. She thought nothing more of it until she had eaten and then remember her dream. Follow the star. Scruffclaw had told her to follow the star. It had been going towards the mountains.

So Cloudfeather sighed and headed towards the mountains.

What she found amazed her.

A clan, no sorry, tribe, as they called themselves, of cats, with names like Falcon of the night sky, and Stoneteller, who was the most important. They welcomed her, and for the first time, Cloudfeather felt at home.

"Want to go hunting?" Falcon asked, two months later.

Cloudfeather nodded and as they strolled outside, she noticed how much he reminded her of Scruffclaw. That was what had drew her in, but she really was interested in him. But what would Scruffclaw think? Would he understand?

"Oh…" Cloudfeather moaned, falling on the ground. Falcon rushed over to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm having my kits!" She groaned as the first one came out of her.

Falcon rushed over and began to lick the kits, "Who is the father?"

"Scruffclaw. He's dead,"

Falcon looked dejected as he helped her with the kits.

"Don't be jealous," Cloudfeather mumbled and gave him a lick on the ear, "You will be the father. The one who teaches them,"

Falcon of the night sky smiled.

After, they counted three kits. One a scruffy brown, one white and one grey tabby.

"That's Scruffpelt," Cloudfeather pointed to the first one.

Flacon nodded, "The white one is Mist of the morning air,"

"And the last one is…" Cloudfeather said slowly.

"Cliffhawk," They said together.


	2. Book 1: A dream of Cloud

Book 1: The grain of truth

"Attack!" hissed the grey and black tom.

Five Riverclan cats darted out of the trees and into the Shadowclan camp.

"I'm not so sure about this, Fogclaw," A dusty ginger and white tom complained.

"Don't act so wimpy, _Duststorm, _you were the one who planned this," Fogclaw mewed.

"Will they hurt her?" Duststorm asked nervously.

"I told them not to hurt your precious Mossflower," Fogclaw sneered, "But if they have

really got caught up in the battle, who knows,"

Duststorm winced. It had been a bad idea in the first place. But Fogclaw had promised him.

"Fogclaw!" A black tom ran up to him.

Fogclaw turned, "Yes, Ravenfeather?"

Ravenfeather shot a side glance to Duststorm. He flicked his tail nervously, enraging the dusty tom and annoying Fogclaw.

"You killed her! Mossflower!" Duststorm yowled, and Ravenfeather nodded.

Suddenly it dawned on Duststorm. There would be nothing in this for him, just an empty promise. Fogclaw was using him, and was planning to make Ravenfeather the deputy, not him! He leapt on Ravenfeather.

Ravenfeather started, "Wha-?"

Duststorm bit down hard on his shoulder, then felt something pulling him back. Fogclaw.

"Duststorm, what are you doing?"

"Liar!" Duststorm turned on Fogclaw and clamped his teeth deep in his neck.

Ravenfeather turned to the Shadowclan cats, "Retreat!" he yowled.

Morning came, and the sunlight poured onto a spot where the bodies of two cats were locked in an immortal combat. One was stained head to paw with rusty blood on the grey fur, and the other's chest was stained with its own blood, a deep red-black that fell in the nostrils and coated the mouth. Shadowclan would fine these two cats and give one a proper burial and the other a toss in the river.

Thunderclan.

Riverpaw shuddered as the wind blew in.

Riverclan.

Windpaw huddled in the reeds from that freezing wind.

Windclan.

Shadowpaw sat alone by the apprentice's den trying not to notice the cool, mist breeze.

Shadowclan.

Thunderpaw's body shivered as her head faced the wind.

That night, a dream came to those four apprentices. A scruffy brown tom floated above them, chanting: _Cloud on the breeze. Cloud on the breeze._

A creamy she-cat joined him, chanting the same words.

Then a ginger, black, black and white and spotted cat came and sat down between them, "I am Firestar. I am Blackstar. I am Tallstar. I am Leopardstar. I come to warn you. You are the fate of the clans. Find the cloud. The cloud on the summer breeze…"

Windpaw woke up with a cry. The Riverclan she-cat looked around before running out. She had to tell Leopardstar about her dream, "Leopardstar! Leopardstar!"

Then a black cat pulled her into the bushes, "Reedpaw, stop it!" Windpaw complained, then realized it was not Reedpaw.

The new she-cat smelled like Windclan, "Be quiet," The strange cat hissed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Windpaw mewed silently.

"I am Shadowpaw. Come with me. Thunderpaw and Riverpaw are waiting,"

_Thunder, river, shadow and wind. The clans?_ Windpaw was wondering.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Shadowpaw turned to her, "To find the truth,"

* * *

What do these she-cats have to do with Cloudfeather and Cliffhawk? Why are their names different clans? Why was the prologe so long? Was it really a prologe?  
Find out in chapter 1-5!


	3. Book 1: Luck in strange places

**Also I do not own Tallstar or Leopardstar. **

* * *

"We've been walking for moons," Windpaw complained, but Shadowpaw turned to her and hissed to be quiet.

"They've become such good friends," Thunderpaw laughed, and Riverpaw nodded.

At the moment, the two 'friends' were wrestling each other on the grass.

Thunderpaw laughed again, but turned as Riverpaw exclaimed, "Dog!"

Shadowpaw jumped up. It was true. There it was, large and spotted red and white, leaping towards them, "Run!" She yowled.

Thunderpaw and Riverpaw took off into the bracken, Shadowpaw trailing behind. But Windpaw just stood there, transfixed, unable to move. It was huge, and sort of, cute. She took a step towards it.

"Windpaw!" Shadowpaw screeched, "Windpaw!"

The dog carried Windpaw away. Windpaw began to yowl , hoping someone would hear her, "Help me!" They passed by woodlands and shrubs, where Windpaw stuck her paw in but it just came whirring out until she thrust her head in a hole and the dog kept going, releasing it's prisoner. Windpaw got up and dusted herself off and turned, expecting to see the others. But she didn't. Where are they, she wondered.

Something coughed.

Windpaw turned around to see an elderly she-cat, "Who are you?" She exclaimed.

The she-cat smiled, "I am Cloudfeather. Who are you?"

"Windpaw. Trying to find a cloud on a summer breeze,"

Cloudfeather smiled, "That is what they call me,"

Windpaw's eyes widened, "Shadowpaw! Riverpaw! Thunderpaw!"

Cloudfeather smiled sadly, "They can't hear you,"

Windpaw turned her head back, "I wasn't talking to you!"

Then a large grey tabby tom came out of the shadows and stepped towards her. Staring at him, Windpaw instantly forgot all about telling her friends about finding The Cloud.

Cloudfeather smiled gently, "Dear, I don't know why you have been searching for me, but you have found me. We can find your friends tomorrow,"

Windpaw nodded, went up to the tom purring, then walked away. Cliffhawk blushed and Cloudfeather smiled.

"She's gone?" Swampclaw exclaimed, "Thunderpaw is gone?" The deputy of Thunderclan stood by the Great rock and Blackstar nodded.

"She just disappeared. And why do you care?"

"She was at ever gathering. Every cat in every clan knows about her!" Swampclaw fibbed, reluctant to profess his love for the Shadowclan apprentice.

They were at a gathering, one moon after the apprentices had disappeared.

"That's not all," Firestar said, "Tallstar and Leopard say Windpaw and Shadowpaw have gone as well, including Thunderclan's own Riverpaw,"

"What?" Birchpaw of Thunderclan's ears perked up, "The other clans have all lost an apprentice?"

Leopardstar nodded.

Swampclaw couldn't take it any longer, "Can't you see! Shadow, Wind, River, Thunder! Like the dream I had! The four clans!"

Blackstar turned to Swampclaw. "A dream?"

* * *

Find out about Swampclaw's dream in chap 3!


	4. Book 1: Ravenfeather: A traitor or not

**I would like to apologize for the shortness of the last two chapters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nightheart, my good friend and fellow Earthclan-er!**

* * *

Swampclaw opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by Blackstar, "Firestar, can't this wait? Surely your deputy can tell you back in camp," he glanced up at the sky, "Besides, the moon is starting to wane,"

Swampclaw was about to protest when Firestar mewed, "Of course, Blackstar,"

Blackstar nodded gratefully, than began, "A couple of nights ago, Shadowclan was attacked by Riverclan,"

Leopardstar took a step back, shocked, "I never! Riverclan wouldn't dream of doing any such thing!"

Blackstar hissed, "Don't lie, we can prove it,"

"How?" Leopardstar taunted, "How would you prove it if we didn't do it?"

The cats in the clearing waited, the startled Riverclan and the bloodthirsty Shadowclan.

The Shadowclan deputy, Darkgrass unsheathed his claws and turned on a Riverclan whom he had just been sharing tongues with.

"Wait!" It was Ravenfeather, "Riverclan did attack Shadowclan, but Leopardstar did not know!"

All heads turned to the warrior, "What do you mean?" Blackstar growled.

Ravenfeather paused before answering, "Rainclaw, Morningsky, Reedpaw, Smokewhisker, Deerpaw, please come forth. Blackstar, Leopardstar, these are your attackers. And of course, myself,"

"Traitor!" The grey she-cat, Smokewhisker hissed, and her brother, Rainclaw agreed.

"Why did you tell?" Morningsky, a mother to many of the shocked Riverclan cats, spat at Ravenfeather.

Reedpaw growled dramatically, "If Fogclaw were here…"

Ravenfeather did not answer, but turned to Blackstar and Darkgrass, "What will be my punishment?"

Darkgrass flicked his tail at Blackstar and shot a glance at the other clans, and than Blackstar mewed, "When we get back to camp,"

Nobody dared move save Leopardstar who hissed at all of the traitorous cats. To break the silence, Tallstar stepped up onto the rock, "Windclan welcomes a new warrior, Shorttail to the clan!" That proclamation was met by yowls from all clans. Tallstar opened his mouth to speak again, "We have also taken in a kittypet. He will be known as Fangpaw!"

Firestar stepped up to the top of the rock as the clans started to howl and spit, "Remember. I was born a kittypet, and remember what I did for the forest,"

The ruckus died down until a few Windclan and Thunderclan cats began to yowl, "Fangpaw! Fangpaw!" Shadowclan joined them, then Riverclan. Last but not least, Morningsky began to yowl, but a howl full of hate and contempt.

The moon flashed for a moment, and only Brackenclaw of Thunderclan noticed it. He saw it for what it was, "An ill omen," He muttered, "This day will bring blood,"

Far away

"Shadowpaw!" A cry alerted the Windclan apprentice. She turned to see her friend, a grey she-cat running towards her, followed by an old yet beautiful cream and tan she-cat and a handsome dark tabby tom, with patches of grey.

Shadowpaw's friends, Riverpaw, a silvery she-cat apprentice and Thunderpaw, a golden tabby she-cat ran over to see what was keeping Shadowpaw. They purred as the recognized their friend and companion.

"Who is that?" Thunderpaw jerked her head in the direction of the cream she-cat, the Shadowclan cat in a foul dispostition.

"That is Cloudfeather, the cloud on the summer breeze! And the other is her son, Cliffhawk of the looming crag," Windpaw said excitedly.

"Strange names. Are you from the tribe of Rushing Water?" Riverpaw, the smart one, asked, remembering Firestar's tale of when the clans came to the forest,"

Cloudfeather smiled, "Yes, we are. You will come with us to the Tribe and learn how to be Medicine cats under the teachings of Stoneteller, Cliffhawk, Breeze that stirs in the shadows and I,"

"Why?" The four apprentices asked together, and Cloudfeather gently explained, "So you can heal the clan. All will be explained later, when your training is complete,"

So the new Medicine cat apprentices shot puzzled looks at each other and followed Cloudfeather into the mountains.


	5. Book 2: Dreams

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter**

Book 2: Mixed up

Ravenfeather gulped nervously as he entered Blackstar's den with Darkgrass padding softly beside him. A chorus of yowls came from the Shadowclan cats assembled outside the leader's den, led by Lionclaw. Ravenfeather could not help thinking that if he had one whisker's worth of the warrior's code as that young warrior, he would not have betrayed Shadowclan. As the two cats, deputy and warrior, entered the hollow in the highrock, the cats outside clamed down, ears perked to hear the mews of Blackstar, Darkgrass and Ravenfeather.

"Ravenfeather," Blackstar began, claws digging into the ground, white paws covered with dust from who knows what. Ravenfeather scuffled his paws respectfully as he waited for Blackstar to continue. As the leader opened his mouth to speak again, Darkgrass shot a sympathetic looked at his Clanmate.

"Ravenfeather, setting up an attack on our clan with Riverclan was a very, very disrespectful thing to do. Something that Tigerstar would do, even!" Blackstar said coolly, the only anger showing being fire raging in his eyes, "But you did not try to hide it from us at the Gathering. You admitted it to us, loud and clear. Because of that, we know that you have loyalty left in you. Therefore, your punishment shall not be to severe,"

Ravenfeather tried to looked as respectful as he could, head bowed and tail between his legs as the black tom quietly mused, "Thank you Blackstar. You are a kind and merciful leader. I expect the Riverclan cats will not be so lucky,"

Blackstar let out a mrrow of laughter, "I suppose you are right," The old cat said with an amused purr, " Now, for your punishment…"

Ravenfeather waited, eyes firmly closed and tail moving subtly back and forth waiting for Blackstar to talk, tension rising.

"You will not come to the Gathering for six moons, and you shall help our Medicine cat and the elders. Marshfoot says he needs help with his herbs," Blackstar finally mewed, and Ravenfeather let out a sigh of relief as his punishment was not to bad.

"Tell us about your dream, Swampclaw," Firestar began, as soon as the cats came back from the Gathering. He and his deputy were standing on top of the Highrock, with the rest of the clan assembled beneath.

Swampclaw took a deep breath, then began, "I was sitting in Fourtrees, in the middle of a Gathering. Suddenly, dust filled the clearing. The other cats vanished, except for Blackstar. He dug his paws into the dust, than faced me. Then he started screeching, "Wind! Thunder! River! Shadow!" Dust came up all around him, making like a storm. Then a dusty tom with a white underbelly came into the clearing, like Duststorm, but this tom had no eyes and blood-red patches under his eye sockets. This cat stared at me, and I could feel words in my head, "Windpaw falls down. Windpaw falls down. Windpaw falls down," I looked around, but all I could see were those two cats and dust coating their paws. Then My dead brother, you know, Yarrowclaw, came to me and said,"Starclan needs brave cats. Cats of wind, river, thunder and shadow" Then Blackstar and the other cat started yowling, "Shadow!" At the top of their lungs. Then I woke up,"

Then Brackenclaw meowed, "Did anybody notice the dust coating Blackstar's feet at the Gathering?"


	6. Book 2: Respect and wonder

"Happy now?" Windpaw asked Cliffhawk as she stood over the body of an adder. The big grey tom shook his head, "You don't fight with honour Windpaw. Honour the prey you must. For it catches its own food, and looks that in the eye before it eats,"

"Blah blah blah," Windpaw mocked, "I fight with honour. Only true warriors, medicine cats, whatever, fight with and hunt with honour. Respect the prey,"

Cliffhawk's fur bristled, "This is how you respect the prey," He caught sight of a rabbit, hopping obliviously through the bushes. He stalked it carefully, than let it catch a whiff of his scent a moment before he caught it. It turned, and the tabby cat looked it in the eye. Understanding dawned on it, and for the sake of this not being a topsy-turvy wrong-headed world, it ran one last time before being caught by Cliffhawk.

Windpaw shrugged, "So? You just let it know it's gonna die. No big deal. Why am I even listening to you? Stoneteller is my mentor! You tell me you want to spend time alone, so I come with high hopes and you teach me how to look stupid rabbits in the eye!"

Cliffhawk looked down, saddened by her outburst, "Windpaw…" But Windpaw had stormed away.

"I don't understand," mused Brackenclaw, and Swampclaw nodded his agreement.

"Was Blackstar really in his dream? I mean, the real Blackstar? Is that why he didn't want Swampclaw to tell?" Firestar asked aloud, "I don't understand,"

"If he gave that dream, maybe he knows where they are!" Exclaimed Airpaw, an exceptionally bright apprentice.

The other cats looked excited, "And where Cloudfeather went!" Brackenclaw mewed.


	7. Book 2: Names of blood

**Disclaimer ( Another one): Scourge and Bone are not my own creations, nor is Bloodclan, Thunderclan, both tribes, Windclan or Shadowclan or Riverclan. But the other Bloodie cats are.**

* * *

"This is getting really boring," complained Thunderpaw, yawning. "That's because you are learning so quickly," Mist told her, "But we must wait for the others to catch up before we start on the really advanced stuff," Thunderpaw yawned again, not really caring what her mentor said.

Each of the Medicine cat apprentices had learned much, but much more about themselves. Their personality was showing strongly. Thunderpaw was rude but a quick learner, Riverpaw was strong and brave yet did not like fighting, Shadowpaw was silent, cracking into a joyful smile only in the case of her friends, and Windpaw, was, well, Windpaw. Excited, ambitious and happy go lucky then crash into a tree type of cat.

**In a small copse of trees near the Tribe.**

Four cats stood waiting. But these cats weren't normal. They were huge. Large, thick and most likely strong. They waited for their leader. The first was a black and white tom with a more powerful build then the others. He flicked his tail impatiently as he waited, amber eyes flashing with excitement for the terror and blood to come. Bone could almost smell it. The second had a small body but with bulging muscles. It was a thickset tabby tom, blue eyes seeming endless. Fang kicked the ground with his paws. The third was all brawn and no brain, just loyalty. Burnedclaw had used to be a Shadowclan cat who had joined Bone and the others. He was a dark, rusty red that settled in well with the dawn. The fourth cat was a she-cat. Dark grey with smoky grey eyes. Smoke was a not the most loyal of cats, but her lithe and strong and well-shaped body was an invaluable asset to fights. Finally, he showed up. Their leader. Scourge of Bloodclan.

"We attack the tribe and steal those apprentices"

**The apprentices in question?**

"I, Cloudfeather, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. Shadowpaw, Riverpaw, Thunderpaw and Windpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even until death?"

"I do," Answered Shadowpaw, her voice clear, the black she-cat's head held high.

"I do," Riverpaw and Thunderpaw mewed together, their silver and gold pelts looking like a flash of lightening.

"I do," Windpaw echoed, voice strong.

The creamy she-cat mewed again, "Then I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw, from this point forward you shall be known as Shadowfoot. Starclan honours your speed and silence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan and the Tribe. Thunderpaw, from this point forward, you shall be known as Thunderheart. Starclan honours your will to learn and your abilities and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan and the Tribe. Riverpaw, from this point forward you shall be known as Riverfur. Starclan honours your strength and your will to keep peace and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan and the Tribe. Windpaw, from this point forward you shall be known as Windstorm. Starclan honours your excitement and ambition and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan and the Tribe. Remember, the Tribe of Endless hunting looks down on you as well. You are part of the Tribe of Rushing water,"

"Long speech," Thunderheart whispered to Riverfur, who motioned for her friend to respect Cloudfeather, who was still mewing, "Tonight all of you newly named Medicine cats will travel to both the Moonstone to receive all that is left that you need,"

Shadowfoot turned to Windstorm excitedly, "I can't wait!"

**On the way to the moonstone**

"Going somewhere, kittypets?" Asked a voice, stepping out of the shadows.

"Bloodclan!" The four cats gasped in perfect harmony.


	8. Book 3: Love comes once

**937 words in this chappie, so don't tell me it's short. I know I brought Scourge back from the dead, but it gets explained.**

* * *

"Help me!" A distant cry rang in Riverfur's ears as the silver she-cat fought off a rusty Bloodclan warrior. Bone bashed his head into her, and she tumbled backwards. Leaping to her feet, Riverfur winced as a pain in her side caused her to lurch sideways. Finally a small and lithe tom darted at her. Riverfur shut her eyes. This is the end, she though. Suddenly she felt an unbearable pain. Blood bubbled in her throat. She heard a cat call out, "Take this one with you, Bone. Keep her separate from the others," The pain subsides. Her vision was clouded by red, and he could barely breathe. She blacked out. Awhile later she regained consciousness. Sitting beside her was a fluffy white she-cat, who bent down and mewed, "Don't move. You are safe with Bloodclan. We will heal you and take care of your needs. It seems Scourge has taken an interest to you. My name is Snowfire, by the way, I'm the Clan Healer. Medicine cat, as you clan cats would say," Snowfire gave an amused purr, but Riverfur had blacked out again. Thoughts floated through her. Scourge? He was the leader, right? Scourgestar. That would be nice. All these cats needed warrior names. Maybe she could help with that. Snowfire. Why was the Bloodclan cat helping her? Something was wrong. Scourge. That was her last thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Is she alright?" That was the first thing Riverfur heard when she woke up. She woke up to see Scourge pacing around, whiskers twitching. "I'm fine," She said for herself, and Scourge and Snowfire turned to look at her, "You're awake!" Scourge purred happily. Riverfur was confused. What did he care? "Y'know, I was thinking," She began. Scourge stopped his pathetic purring and turned to her, "Thinking about what?" Riverfur cleared her throat, "Names. You know, like proper clan names. Scourgestar, Boneclaw, and others," Riverfur said in a ready tone, but she certainly wasn't ready for his answer, "For you, I would do anything," It was after that she fell asleep again.

Riverfur woke up next to Scourge. He smiled gently, "I am now Scourgestar. Bone is Bonefoot, Smoke is Smokefur, Fang is Darkfang. Almost every cat in Bloodclan has been changed in their names," Riverfur was contented, but confused, "Why do you do this for me?" Scourgestar gave a look of mock surprise, "I though you knew, Riverfur. I have an itch that can only be quieted by…" Riverfur groaned, "Let me guess. By having me bear your kits," Scourgestar let out a mrrow of laughter, "Close enough, Riverfur. It can only be quieted by being near you. I came to steal you and your friends, but I've had my heart stolen instead," Something clicked in Riverfur's brain, "My friends! Where are they?"

Scourgestar pressed his flank against hers, "They have been liberated and have been sent back to their clans. You are the only one I need,"

Riverfur woke the next morning to see that Scourgestar was not beside her. Then something clicked in her mind. The battle in Fourtrees that the elders used to talk about. The battle of Lionclan and Bloodclan. Firestar had killed Scourgestar, and he had died. So why was she talking to him? Was she dead? It must be a dream, she thought. I'm back with Cloudfeather. No, I'm sleeping in my den at Thunderclan. Yes, that's it. I'm sleeping in Thunderclan, beside my friends. That warm flank next to me is Brownpaw, and the breath on my neck is his warm, gentle breathing. I'm not Riverfur. I'm Riverpaw. Wait a minute. Warm flank? Breath on my neck? Her eyes jolted open to see Scourgestar pressed against her, sleeping. The more she looked at him, she saw someone else. A kind and caring cat. A lithe, strong and noble black cat. A dead black cat, though? Was it real? She knew for sure it wasn't Brownpaw. Brownpaw might even have his warrior name by now! That gave Riverfur something to think about while she waited for Scourgestar to wake up. Brownfur? Brownclaw, maybe? Brownleaf. No, not Brownleaf. Brownheart? Yes, that was it. Brownheart. A flare of jealousy came up inside her as she picture Brownheart sleeping beside Moonpaw. Mooncloud, she decided, giving her a warrior name as well. His warm flank on hers, Brownheart's warm breath on Mooncloud's neck…

"What's his name?" Scourgestar was awake beside her. Riverfur looked up, surprised, "Who's name?" Scourgestar tutted impatiently, "Your kithood sweetheart," Kithood sweetheart? That was a way to put it, Riverfur reflected, "Brownheart…I mean, Brownpaw, err… Brown something, at least," Scourgestar sighed, "I had one to. Some cat killed her. Her name was Flame. She was beautiful. But not as beautiful as you, Riverfur," Riverfur took the chance to ask the question she had been thinking of the night before.

"Are you, dead, Scourgestar? Firestar killed you,"

Scourge gave a purr of amusement, "He killed me, but I was sent to Starclan. They looked at me, and said, 'Scourge, we know you are a good cat at heart. We offer you a chance to redeem yourself. Lead Bloodclan again, with nine lived, but only if you can find a she-cat to make your life worthwhile,' That she-cat is you, Riverfur. Will you be with me?" Riverfur was stunned. Starclan had blessed this cat. But then she felt a tender feeling tugging inside of her, a warm feeling that she felt when Scourgestar was near. She opened hr mouth and inhaled his scent, now sweet. She purred, "Scourgestar, I would love to be with you,"

So Scourgestar had his itch scratched.


End file.
